As new transportation means other than buses or railroads, track-based transportation systems that travel on a track by means of steering bogies provided with running wheels of rubber tires are known. Such track-based transportation systems are generally referred to as new transportation systems or automated people movers (APMs).
Here, a brake device, such as a disc brake or a drum brake, is provided in a steering bogie of a vehicle in the track-based transportation systems. The brake device is housed inside a rim of a wheel in a running wheel. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is difficult to radiate the heat generated when using the brake device to the outside and brake performance degrades.
Here, a heat dissipation structure in which a fan that rotates together with the rotation of the wheel is provided inside a rim of a wheel provided in buses, autotrucks, or the like, and air is forcedly sent to the inside of the rim so as to cool a brake device is described in PTL 1.